1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an adjustable device for fixing a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
A circuit board is fixed to a computer chassis through a number of supporting posts. When there is a need to install another circuit board having a different thickness, the supporting posts should be replaced with others. However, in most cases, the supporting posts are an integral part of the chassis, which makes replacement very difficult, if not impossible.